New Beginnings
by SarBear98
Summary: Mike and Kate spent one night together which leads to them being linked to each other forever Will Kate get up the courage to tell Mike he's going to be a Dad? Will Mike give up his boat for Kate and their baby? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

It has been exactly Seven weeks since Kate and Mike had shared a steamy but magical night together.

**FlashBack**

2Dads had caused trouble as usual this time by kidnapping a Baby Crocodile and letting it go near a busy road it being run over not a second later. Standing in Maxine's office 2Dads had his usual smugness to hin Maxine gave him a lecture told him to find the other sailor that helped him kidnap the croc and get them to come forward.

Mike and Kate had been at each others throat's through the whole meeting, Maxine noticed the way they spoke to each other wasn't their usual way.

Walking out of Maxine's office along with 2Dads when the meeting was finished Mike followed after Kate, he tried to get her attention "Kate..." he said as she turned around giving him a disappointed look. Kate continued to walk with 2Dads back to Hammersley her thoughts kept going over and over in her mind how Mike did nothing in the meeting to defend 2Dads who came forwards willingly.

Arriving at Hammersley Kate turned to 2Dads and said "2dads, I can't think of anyone on the ship dumber than you are, but clearly there is someone.Now you go and confront them you ask them to come forward" she said sternly in her XO voice.

Later that night Kate was at home making Dinner when there was a knock at her front door, walking up the hallway Kate opened the door not happy to see Mike she didn't even ask him to come in she just walked back towards the kitchen mike following behind

"I thought we had a date" he said walking into the kitchen

"I thought we cancelled" Kate said as she turned in the hallway to look at him

"I'd just like to know why you walked away from me today" Mike said stopping at the entry to her kitchen looking back at Kate

"Because you've turned"

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're clearly one of the bureaucrats now"

"I'm just doing my job, I have responsibilities that come with this new position.Like it or Not" he said moving towards Kate.

"And that includes not supporting your former crew, does it?" she asked leaning back against the door frame scared of the close proximity that they were currently sharing.

"I have to be impartial, it's not personal" he said seeing that Kate was getting worked up

"Oh that is crap! You know, you hide behind this veneer of command I look at you with your straight back and square shoulders and it is your armour, and you won't let anyone in, because your afraid. You're an emotional coward, Mike Flynn" Kate said with tears in her eyes and Mike chuckled unbelievingly

"And I have put up with it for three years now, and sometimes I think you actually enjoy tormenting me"

"Oh come one, Kate. That's unfair. You know the Regulations" he said as he stepped right in front of Kate

"Yeah, the regulations, they don't apply anymore, do they? You can't hide behind them anymore" she said before she had time to react Mike had kissed her, pulling away worried that Kate would slap him.

Kate however moved in and kissed him back, Mike picked Kate up and walked her to her bedroom lips never leaving each others. Crashing down onto the bed kissing each other Passionately, Mike and Kate made love to each other. For the first time in forever Kate fell asleep with a smile on her face cuddled up in the arms of the man she loves.

**End Flashback**

Now here she sat in her cabin with a Pregnancy test in her hand building up the courage to look at the results Kate turned it over 'Positive' not believing itbshe began to cry. She was Pregnant with Mike's baby the man that she loved and the man who still wouldn't give up his damn boat! Maybe if he knew he was going to be a Dad he wouldn't take her for granted.

Just maybe he'd leave the boat for her and their unborn child...


	2. Chapter 2

Kate had just stopped crying when the CO requested her to the bridge

"XO to the bridge at the rush, XO to the bridge at the rush" Mike said over the loudspeaker.

Making her way to the bridge Kate wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, she didn't want anyone to know she had been crying especially Mikeof all people. Entering the bridge Kate turned into 'XO' mode

"Sir you requested me to the bridge?" Kate said walking over to Mike who was in the Captains chair "Yes X, get ready to..." he started saying as he noticed her puffy red eyes

"Are you ok?" he said quietly so no one else heard

"Yes Sir, I'm good" she said smiling back

"Ok.. Can you prepare a boarding party to Samaru" Mike said with a questioning look he wasnt sure why but he could definitely tell Kate had been crying.

Walking over to the 2way Kate picked up the radio "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" she called out over the loudspeaker. Making her way down towards the lower deck Kate spotted Buffer preparing the RHIB, Buffer soon spotted Kate

"Hey X, so what this call were doing?" he asked as he helped Kate get into the RHIB

"Your guess is as good as mine Buff" she said smiling at him.

She knew that there would be only one reason as to why they would be heading to Samaru they would be picking up some SAS guys from the island Jim Roth being one of them. Kate hadn't spoken to Jim since Mike and him were injured in the accident at Samaru just 10 months earlier they had parted on good terms, however Kate still felt pretty guilty. Jim had known Kate was in love with Mike and that she couldn't act on them because of Navy Regulations. Kate had strong feelings for Jim but she could never love him the way she loves Mike. Mike would always be the one and deep down Jim could see that.

Arriving at Samaru Kate spotted Jim and his men, pulling the RHIB along side the harbour Jim and his crew grabbed their supplies and hopped aboard.

"Good to see you Kate" Jim said smiling at her

"Jim good to see you too" Kate said with a nod of her head.

Arriving back at Hammersley Mike was not to please to see that it was Jim they were picking up. Making their way to the bridge Kate walked over to Mike with Jim following behind

"Sir" Kate said looking at Mike quite uncomfortable as she went and took a seat in the Captains chair

"X" he nodded noticing the change in her body language, looking towards the entrance of the bridge he now knew why "Jim, where are we taking you this time" Mike said shaking his hand

"Nice to see you too Mike" Jim said sarcastically.

Walking back over to his chair Mike looked at Kate,as she arose from his chair he softly brushed his hand against hers, she smiled at him as she walked down out of the bridge.

Making her way to the galley to get a cup of coffee she definitely needed it after the day she'd had. Still thinking in the back of her mind about the fact that she's Pregnant and Mike's the father.

How is he going to react..

Sorry its a short Chapter I will try and upload another one either tonight or tomorrow after school :)


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Mike was finishing his watch he kept thinking over why Kate had been crying earlier. She said she was fine but he could tell her eyes were red and puffy.

He still thought about that night they spent together he didn't bring it up with her because she was still upset that he was back aboard Hammersely. Thinking about that night he remembered how happy he felt, he was finally with the woman he loved but he never told her. Not once has he told Kate that he was in love with her, not even when they were together at Watson Bay.He began thinking how things would be different between them if he didn't come back as CO aboard Hammersely.

Making his way towards his cabin he stoped at the galley to grab a drink an snack, not relising anyone else would be awake he got a surprise when he opened the door and saw Kate making herself a sandwich

"Oh sorry Sir,I'm just heading up to do my watch" Kate said while making her sandwich

"Your right X, just came down to get a drink and something to eat" he said picking up a apple

"So, um Kate.. I mean X are you ok?"

"Um yeah.. Why?" she asked now looking up at him

"Well it's just you, you looked like you had been crying" he said as he took a bite out of his apple

"Oh that..It was nothing I couldn't handle"

"Kate..if you need me I'm..."

"Honestly.?" she said interrupting him

"I just found out some news, that kinda shocked me abit thats all" she said now heading out of the galley Mike, following behind.

Parting ways Mike heading to his cabin and Kate to the bridge for her watch

"Goodnight Kate" he said stopping in front of her slightly touching her hand

"Night Mike" she said reacting to his touch, smiling at him.

As Kate looked up her eyes interlocked with Mike's, forgetting where they were Mike leaned in as he softly caressed her cheek, Kate closed eyes as he toucjed her cheek she missed his touch so much.

Kate couldn't think straight she knew she needed to tell him about the baby, she kept playing it over in her mind of how she would tell him. As Mike leaned in to kiss Kate suddenly she couldn't stop herself from her thoughts coming out..

"I'm Pregnant.." she said, Mike pulling away was confused at first and didn't know how to react

"Mike?..." she said softly reaching for his hand

"I..." he began to saying as he pulled away not knowing what to do he just ran to his cabin leaving Kate standing in the hallway.

Kate made her way to the bridge trying to fight the tears, this wasn't how she wanted to tell him at all but now he knew how was he going to react...

Not knowing that Jim had witnessed the whole thing from his hiding place on the stairs that led to the lower deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting at his desk in his Cabin Mike couldn't think straight. Did he hear Kate correctly? She was Pregnant why would she tell me? Is it mine? Or did she meet someone else since that time they spent together seven weeks ago. Surely not, Kate wasn't that kind of person. What is going to happen now.. if the baby is his they could both loose their jobs, he may not have been on the ship at that time but it would still be seen as breaking Navy Regulations.

Pulling out an old book from his desk draw Mike opened it and pulled out an old photo of him and Kate at Watson's Bay, they both looked so happy not a care in the world that they were breaking the rules back than they were just in love. In the photo he could see the way Kate looked at him, she was so young but so happy. He couldn't help but remember their times together and then him ruining it by leaving with nothing but a note.He was falling deeply for Kate and he was scared.

Back in present time the same thing was happening he was falling more and more in love with Kate each day, but he was scared what would it mean for them and their career's, things were different now Kate was Pregnant, what was he going to do...

Up on the bridge Kate was cursing to herself, that was definitely not how she wanted to tell Mike at all. Now he knew and she couldn't take it back to tell him differently, too distracted to hear someone enter the bridge Kate jumped when someone called her name

"Kate.."

Startled Kate jumped and turned around "Jim, what are you doing up here?"

"Sorry.. I just wanted to see if you were ok?"

"What do you mean?" she asked avoiding his gaze

"I saw you talking to Mike and him just running away from you" Jim said sitting down in the Navigator's chair.

"So.. Are you and Mike together?"

"Ah no, And I don't really think it's any of your concern" she said getting abit angry at him

"Kate I never stoped loving you" he said now kneeling near her chair

"Jim don't"

"Kate come on, we had something special" he said grabbing for her hand.

"Don't touch me" Kate said pulling her hand back

"Kate come on, I love you. You love me"

"I don't now please leave me alone" kate yelled at him

"Fine! But I'm not giving up that easily you will be mine." he said as he left the bridge slamming the door behind him.

Kate started to cry, she was Pregnant with Mike's child and now she had Jim trying to get back with her. He said he wouldn't give up what did that mean? Was he capable of doing something dangerous that could hurt her and her baby?

What is going to happen next?!.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning couldn't come fast enough Kate was exhausted and Hammersley was heading back to portfor 4 days shore leave for the crew. Kate just wanted to sleep and forget the past 2 days. She knew that Mike would want to talk over shore leave about the baby and she didn't really want to deal with it at the moment.

Nav made her way to the bridge to take over her watch

"Morning X" she said as she handed Kate a coffee

"Morning Nav, Thanks" she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Anything to report?" Nav asked taking her usual seat

"Nope, nothing" Kate said as she went to take another mouthful of her drink as she started to feel sick, before she knew it she placed her mug down as her hand flung across her mouth and raced out of the bridge to the side deck sending the contents of her stomach flying into the water over the side of the ship.

Nav raced out after Kate to see if she was ok. Rubbing her back softly as she continued to empty her stomach Nav asked "Are you ok?"

Finished throwing up Kate turned to Nav quite embarrassed "Sorry.. I'm fine Nav it's just a bug" Kate said hoping Nav would ignore it as she didn't want her to know she was Pregnant with Mike's child.

Composing herself Kate made her way back inside

"Kate, are you sure you okay?"

"Yes Nav, much better" Kate said as she started to make her way out of the bridge to her cabin. Leaving Nav on the bridge confused and worried about Kate.

Making her way to her cabin Kate bumped into Mike who was making his way to his cabin from the galley,

"Sorry Sir" she said as she went to move towards her cabin. Mike reached for her arm softly

"Kate can we talk?" he asked smiling softly at her

"Can it wait until shore leave?" she asked pulling her arm away, Mike nodded his head as he watched her disappear into her cabin.

Pulling Hammersely along side the port Mike made his way back towards his cabin to get changed into his white's to head off to NAVCOM to telll Maxine about how their mission went.

Kate had packed her bags ready for shore leave as she opened her cabin door Jim barged in slamming the door behind him he pushed Kate against the wall

"I saw with that peice of shit, why do you keep going back to him?" he asked as he caressed her cheek, Kate tryed to pull away but Jim had her pinned against the wall

"Kate I love you, I know that you love me too" he said leaning in to try and kiss her

"Jim I don't love you, I haven't for a long time" she said trying to push him away

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes"

"No Jim I don't" she said looking at the ground

"It's him isn't it!" he said getting angry raising his hand

Mike made his way towards Kate's cabin now dressed in his white's, as he approached her cabin he heard voices he could hear Jim "Don't lie to me bitch" then a scream from Kate and a thud. Mike barged his way through the door without knocking to a sight that hurt his heart, Kate was lying on the ground holding her face where Jim slapped her.

"Get the hell away from her now!" Mike said as he pushed Jim away from Kate who was still on the floor

"Of course you'd come to her rescue!" Jim said as he took a step towards Kate, Mike moved and stood himself in front of her in a protective manner

"This isn't over!" Jim said as he made his way out of her cabin.

Mike leant down in front of Kate as she was holding her cheek that was red from Jim slapping her.

Mike lifted her to stand

"Are you okay Katie" he said as he placed his hand against her cheek not relising he called her Katie, she nodded slightly and leaned against his chest as she began to cry.

"I'm here" he said as he cuddled her closer stroking her hair he placed kiss on her head. Pulling away 5 minuter later Kate looked up into Mike's eyes "Thank you" she said wiping the tears away.

Grabbing her bag she smiled at Mike

"Come on you have to see Maxine and I'm hungry" she said as she began walking out of her cabin

"Okay I'll go see Maxine and how about afterwards I drop by with some Chinese?" he said placing his hand on the small of her back

"Okay sounds good, but we still need to talk" she said smiling at him.

Walking separate ways as they walked off the boat Mike touched Kate's hand softly as she left to walk to her car

"See you soon" he said as he walked to his own car

"See you soon" Kate smiled as she got into her own car.

Little did they know that Jim was watching from the distance cursing that Mike was making a move on his Kate...


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at NAVCOM Mike headed in to see Maxine, knocking on her office door she told him to enter.

"Mike, how did the mission go?"

"Pretty good, picked up the SAS guys Jim included" he said taking a seat across from Maxine at her desk.

"Good" she said smiling at him

"Ah Max, I need to know when am I going to get my shore posting back?"

"Mike it isn't my decision"

"Max I want off Hammersley" he said getting out of his chair to leave

"Mike I..." she started saying but Mike cut her off

"No Max, I want of Hammersley or I'll quit the Navy" he said leaving her office to go and see Kate.

Leaving Maxine in her office completely confused but she knew there was only one reason ththat Mike wanted off Hammersley and her name was Kate.

Dropping past the Chinese shop on his way to Kate's he got all of her favorite things 'Honey Chicken, Black Bean, Fried Rice and Prawn Crackers'. He knew that since she was eating for two that she would most likely be very hungry, making his way to Kate's place he softly tapped on the door, when Kate opened it she came face to face with Mike who had hishis hands full with bags of food.

"Hungry?" he said lifting up the bags as he smiled at her

"Starving" she said as she moved aside to let him in

"So.. I told Maxine that I want off Hammersley" he said as he served up the food

"You what?!" she said grabbing a plate with a little bit of everything on it

"Kate I don't want to stay on Hammersely if that means I can't be with you and our baby" he said taking his own plate and sitting on the couch.

Taking a seat next to him on the couch Kate dug into her food while Mike sat there laughing at her

"What?" she said with a mouthful of food

"Just can't beleive your eating that much" he said pointing to her plate

"Well I am eating for two" she said smiling at him taking a bite out of her prawn cracker.

20 minutes later they had both finished their food and were sitting in silence until Kate spoke "I have a ultrasound tomorrow if you want to come"

"I'd love to" he said resting his hand on her thigh

"I want you to be a part of this baby's life Mike a part of mine" kate said resting her hand on his

" I will be 100% Kate, I love you.." he said leaving Kate quite shocked as he had never said that to her at all

"I love you too Mike"

"We're going to be parents" he said smiling at her

Moving a bit closer to Kate, Mike rested his hand on her still flat abdomen "Hey Baby I'm your Daddy" he said as he kissed it softly looking up at Kate he planted a kiss on her lips, pulling away Kate's head followed as her mouth met his again in a Passionate kiss. Lifting her up in his arms Mike carried Kate to her bedroom both relivingreliving in each other's touch.

Later that night they were both curdled up in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep both unaware of the world around them but focusing on the moment now.

Will hopefully update tomorrow if not I'll try by Monday night xx


	7. Chapter 7

After watching the way Mike was protective over Kate it made Jim sick, he had a plan on that would hopefully ruin both their careers or at least get Mike out of the way away from his Kate. Making his way to Maxine's office the next morning Jim made his way inside

"Jim what can I do for you?" Maxine asked as Jim took a seat across from her

"I want to talk to you about Commander Mike Flynn and Lieutenant Kate McGregor "

"Yes what about them?" Maxine asked confused

"It's come to my attention that they are more than just colleagues, they've been dating in secret"

"What! That's against Navy Regulations!" Maxine said slamming her fists on her desk

"Yes Ma'am, my information is that they have been together since the explosion at Samaru"

"What!" Maxine said furious "Thank you for bringing it to my attention"

"Yes ma'am" Jim said with a huge grin and he got up and left her office

'What the hell are those 2 playing at' Maxine thought to herself making a mental note to ring Mike and Kate to get them to come in for a meeting to hear ther side of the story. If it was true they could both be suspended or better yet loose their jobs...

Waking up around 09:00 to the sound of his phone ringing Mike pulled his arm out from under Kate to reach for his phone

"Mike Flynn, Hello?" he said answering his phone softly as to not wake Kate

"Mike it's Maxine could you and Kate come in for a meeting at 11:00"

"Um sure, what's this about?" he said making his way into the kitchen

"I'll tell you when you both get here" she said hanging up the phone.

Mike utterly confused placed his phone on the bench as he turned the kettle on he felt a pair of soft hands around his waist and reaching up to his chest, turning around he came face to face with a pair of beautiful Brown eyes

"Good morning Beautiful" he said leaning in and giving Kate a slow kiss,

"Mm good morning" she said reluctantly pulling away as the kettle boiled.

Grabbing 2 Mugs from the cupboard Mike filled them up with steaming hot coffee decaf for Kate,

"So Maxine wants us to come in for a meeting" he said passing Kate her decaf coffee. Kate gave him a worried look

"Why does Knocker want us to come in for a meeting?" she said taking a sip of her drink

"Don't let her hear you say that" he said smirking at Kate

"Well if your in the Navy and your surname is White your going to get called Knocker" Kate said smirking at him and she leaned in for a kiss, an exactly at the same time as the day before Kate's hand flung to cover her mouth as she raced up the stairs to the bathroom and reached for the toilet bowl as she emptied her stomach contents. Mike followed behind a few seconds later after he realised what had happened entering the bathroom he saw Kate hunched over the toilet bowl looking so small and fragile.

Leaning down next to Kate he started rubbing her back softly and holding her hair out of her face. Once she had finished Kate leant against the wall looking at Mike who was sitting next to her on the ground "This is all your fault" she said smirking at him

"I didn't hear you complaining when it happened" he said brushing a peice of stray hair out of her face.

After sitting there for a few minutes to let her stomach settle Kate got up of the floor and pulled Mike up with her "You better go home an get changed I'll meet you at NAVCOM it's probably best if we show up separately" she said looking up into his Blue eyes

"Ok.. But I'm coming with you to the ultrasound an then we'll get some lunch afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal" she said giving him a hug pulling away Mike placed a longing kiss on Kate's cheek.

After Mike had left Kate went and had a shower and got changed into her ceremonial whites as she got dressed she noticed her pants were abit tighter than usual she looked in the mirror and saw that she had a small baby bump her face lit up with a huge smile realizing it was real, she was going to be a Mother...


	8. Chapter 8

Making her way from her car towards the NAVCOM entrance Kate spotted Mike sitting on the chairs out the front

"I thought we could at least walk in together" he said smiling at her as he stood up when she closer to him, walking through the entrance Mike placed his hand on the small of Kate's back he whispered in her ear "I missed you"

"You were only gone for an hour" Kate said blushing as they stopped at Maxine's door Mike removed his hand from Kate's back slightly touching her hand not noticing that Maxine had seen this.

"Enter you too, please take a seat" she said pointing to the chairs across from her.

"Why did you want to see us Max?" Mike asked a little confused considering they were on shore leave

"It's come to my attention that you two are in a relationship"

"I'm sorry but who told you that?" Kate asked shuffling in chair

"Jim Roth informed me" she said, as Mike scoffed "You can't beleive anything that he says"

"So it's not true then?" Maxine asked

"Well..." Mike started saying

"For godsake Mike! You do realise you've both broken Navy Regulations"

"Yes Ma'am, but Mike wasn't even CO when it happened" Kate finally spoke

"You can't help who you fall if love with" Mike said reaching for Kate's hand

"Yes you can.. So are you together now?" Maxine asked not really wanting a answer

"We're figuring somethings out" Mike said looking at Kate

"What does that mean?" Maxine asked looking at Kate, Mike nodded at Kate them having one of their silent conversations.

Kate spoke "I'm Pregnant Ma'am"

"Oh for fuck sake" Maxine said now realizing the situation was more than what she thought

"Max!" Mike said holding Kate's hand tighter so she couldn't escape

"Sorry, it's just now this complicates things now with the brass" Maxine said rubbing her forehead

"How far along are you Kate?"

"About 6 weeks Ma'am I have a ultrasound later today to find out for sure" Kate said placing her free hand on her still flat abdomen.

Mike smiled as Kate did this rubbing her hand with his thumb in comfort

"Is it yours Mike?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course it's mine"

"How do you know that Kate didn't sleep with someone else" she asked quite determined to hurt Kate in some way.

Kate untangled her hand from Mike's and spoke as she got up from her chair

"Yes Ma'am Mike is the father, however it isn't really your concern. If you'd like to think that about me that's your choice but I'm not going to sit hear and listen to it" she said storming out

"Fuck sake Max" Mike said lifting his hands in surrender as he ran out after Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike finally caught up to Kate who by now was in carpark as she was about to get into her car she heard a voice "Kate" Mike said touching her shoulder, she turned to face him with tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug.Kate began tto cry she tried to hold the tears back but as soon as Mike pulled her into a hug she began to let the tears fall.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said into her hair giving her a kiss on the top of her head

"I'm sorry" Kate mumbled against his chest, looking down at Kate Mike's heart ached to see the women he loved in pain "You have nothing to be sorry about, Maxine should be the one apologizing" he said placing a kiss on her lips

"Come on let get to you ultrasound" he said placing a hand on her abdomen. Kate composed herself as they got in the car and made there way to the Hospital.

Making their way through the sliding doors which led through the hospital entrance they made their way to the place they needed to be Mike took a seat as Kate went to the counter to check in

"Kate McGregor here to see Dr Vandenberg"

"Yes ma'am just take a seat and illI'll let the doctor know that your here"

"Thank you" Kate said as she made her way to sit next to Mike.

Less than 5 minutes later Kate's name was called to go in, following the doctor to a small room Mike stood next to the bed as Kate sat down

"Kate McGregor, nice to meet you lets just get you to lay down and we'll get the ultrasound machine ready" Dr Vandenberg said as Kate laid down on the bed. Spreading the cold gel on Kate's abdomen, Mike and Kate turned to look at the screen as a image came up on the screen

"Based on what I can see your approximately six weeks Pregnant" Dr Vandenberg said smiling at them both

"Wow" Mike said seeing his baby on the screen he reached for Kate's hand and intertwined his hand with hers.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes please" Kate and Mike said at the same time

"Looking at this your having a Baby Boy"

"A little boy!" Mike said giving Kate a soft kiss on her forehead

"Would you like a couple of pictures" Dr Vandenberg asked smiling at Kate who had tears in her eyes, Kate nodded her head and the doctor wiped away the gel from her abdomen as she collected the photo's for them.

Back at NAVCOM Maxine was thinking over the way Kate was acting throughout the meeting. If she was being honest she didn't care about Kate's career but Mike's however the Navy was his life his love was the sea. She knew that she needed to get Kate out of the way somehow she knew that Mike would regret it if he gave up his career for a woman...


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddled up on the couch later that night Mike and Kate were looking at photos of their future son.

"I can't believe that we're going to be parents" Kate said resting her hand on her stomach

"It's crazy to think that we're here given how things have been for us the past year" Mike said as he pulled Kate close to him.

He began to think about the time he had almost died the only thing that kept him fighting for his life was the thought of getting to see Kate again and making his way back to her. If he was being honest the thought of becoming a father had terrified him he had never really thought about kids until he met Kate at Watson Bay, he knew straight away she was the one he wanted to start a family with. But Mike ruined that chance when he left her and now the universe was giving him a second chance and he was doing everything hd could not to screw it up, looking at Kate who falling asleep he gently picked her up and carried her to bed helping her putt her nightie on her and stripping down to his boxers Mike hopped in next to Kate pulling her pulling her close as they both drifted off to sleep comfortably in each others arms.

The next Morning Kate awoke to the sound of her phone receiving a text, moving out of Mike's embrace as she reached for her phone opening it up she was surprised to see a text from Maxine 'Meeting at NAVCOM 09:00 come alone' Kate turned to look at her clock which read 08:20 she had less than 45 minutes to get ready and make it to NAVCOM in time.

Pulling the sheets back to get up and have a shower Kate felt a pair of lips on her bare shoulder from where her strap to her nightie had sliped down

"Where you off to in a hurry?" Mike asked as he continued to place kisses on her shoulder

"Maxine wants me to come in for a meeting"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked getting out of the bed and pulling on his pants

"I'd love that however Maxine told me to come in alone" Kate said placing a hand on Mike's chest

"I'll head home then, call me after?" he said pulling her into a quick hug

"Sure" Kate said as she lent up and placed a small kiss on his lips, pulling away as she made her way to the bathroom.

Mike having gotten the rest of himself dressed headed home.

Sorry its a short Chapter i will try and update soon within the next couple of days


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving at NAVCOM with 5 minutes to spare Kate knocked on Maxine's door

"Ma'am"

"Yes Kate come in" she said pointing across for her to the empty chairs. Taking a seat across from Maxine, Kate was confused as to why she wanted her to come in and without Mike

"What can I do for you ma'am?" Kate asked shifting in her chair

"You can't let Mike go through this thinking he's going to be a father when you and I both know he's not, the navy is his life the sea is his love.You and I both know he will regret it" Maxine said getting straight to the point

"Mike is the father I haven't been with anyone else Ma'am! and to be honest I don't see how this is any of your concern" Kate said crossing her arms across her chest

"Kate I'm being straight forward with you stop this now or there will be rumors that can ruin both your career" Maxine said looking sternly at her

"Ma'am It's really none of your business"

"Mike is staying on Hammersely for another 3y Kate and that is not going to change"

"I..." Kate began saying but Maxine cut her off

"End it, before it ruins both of your careers. Your dismissed" Maxine said pointing to the door.

Kate left holding back the tears, Maxine sounded like a jelous ex trying to get everyone in any way possible out of the way so she could make a move on Mike. Kate arrived home and just flopped onto the couch she didn't know what to do the tears just began to fall, she had promised Mike she would call him but after the way Maxine spoke to her Kate wasn't in the mood to do any talking to anyone, she just sat there in silence looking out the large window of her apartment that looked over the ocean.

Was Maxine right?

Would Mike eventually rezent her for making him give up Hammersley so they could be together and raise their baby?

Sorry it's a short Chapter I've been going through some things and am having a little bit of writters block, hopefully I will update soon i promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Kate had just managed to start dozing off on the couch as there was a knock at the door, getting up from the couch she opened the door to see mike standing there

"Mike what are you doing here, it late" she asked moving aside to let him come in

"You didn't call me I was worried" he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I'm fine" she said making her way back to the couch,

"So what did Maxine want?" he asked now taking a seat beside her.

"Did you know you're staying on Hammersley for another 3 years?" Kate asked looking at Mike who was now looking at the floor

"you knew, you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I hadn't got the chance to tell you, I only just found out this morning after I left here" he answered trying to comfort her

"Maybe its best if we don't continue this" Kate said getting off the couch

"So your ending things?"

"Could you really call what we have dating? We did a dance around each other for 3 years before we actually ended up acting on them and now I have another life to think about" Kate said getting quite upset and frustrated

"Kate I love you, I will leave Hammersley for you and our son!" Mike said walking over to her

"No I can't ask you to do that the Navy is your life the Sea is your love" she said walking away from him

"NO! God dammit Kate I will not let you push me away again"

"Again. Seriously Mike you're the one who left not me. Left me alone No goodbye nothing but a note you left me heartbroken"

"That was 8 years ago Kate I'm not the same person I was back then" he said trying to calm her down

"No I won't go through it again, I can't and I won't put my child through it, I think its best if you go" she said pointing to the door

"Kate"

"No Mike go please" she said now opening the front door or him to leave

"I love you Kate, please think it over before you do anything to drastic" he said as he was making his way out the front door

"I'm sorry but I'm done" she said as he walked out closing the door behind him Kate slid to the floor leaning against the door she began to cry.

Mike made his way home with tears in his eyes confused as to why Kate would call it quits and why she would think that the Navy and the sea were his love they were in a good place since they had conformed the pregnancy and found out that they were having a little boy, but after she came back from seeing Maxine she had been acting strange didn't call him when she said she would and now, now she ended things just out of the blue. Maybe she spoke to Maxine about Mike and his career because who else would have told Kate he was staying on Hammersley for another 3 years.

Surely Maxine wouldn't tell Kate to leave Mike she knew how he cared for Kate and she was his Best friend she wouldn't want to see him miserable or did she??


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Mike made his way to NAVCOM to see Maxine maybe she could tell him why Kate ended things this time he was going too her as a friend not as his boss. Arriving at NAVCOM Mike entered Maxine's office

"Mike what can I do for you?" Maxine asked looking up from her paperwork,

"I want to know how come Kate knew I was going to be on Hammersley for another 3years" he said taking a seat across from her

"She had a right to know, I didn't want her getting her heart broken"

"God dammit Max, you have no right to interfere with my life"

"She had a right to know Mike"

"Yes and I would have told her in my own time, now because of you she's ended things" Mike said throwing his hands up in the air

"She did what's best for you Mike, she knows that the Sea is you love and the Navy your life" Maxine said now standing up and walking over towards him.

Kate said the exact same thing is Maxine where she heard from?

"Did you tell Kate to end things with me?" Mike said walking away from Maxine

"Yes.. She understood that if you both continued things it would run both your careers. I was trying to protect your career."

"I will never forgive you for this" Mike said as he pushed past her towards her office door "

Please Mike don't be like that would you really have been happy with her and no longer on Hammersley?"

"Yes! I would have finally had what I wanted in life, a family being with the women I love more than anything" he said leaving her office, Leaving Maxine standing there utterly shocked as to the way Mike reacted, maybe she shouldn't have got involved and told Kate to end things.

Kate awoke with a massive headache, remembering the day before she sank deeper into her mattress and began to cry some more looking at the empty side of her bed where Mike had laid 2 days previously and she went and screwed things up by listening to Maxine and ended things.She needed to focus on herself right now she couldn't be with Mike and have Maxine constantly butting her nose in when things got ruff, she was having a baby and she needed to focus on that if Mike wasn't in the picture then that was ok she would always tell her son about the great man his father was and how much she loved him.

Kate was broken out of her daze when there was a knock at the door she really was not in the mood for any visitors making her way downstairs she made her way to the front door and looked through the peep hole and she saw the one person whom she couldn't bear to look at right now

"Mike, what are you doing here?" she yelled through the closed door

"Kate, please let me in we need to talk" he said yelling back through the closed door.

Kate opened the door slowly and came face to face with a sad looking Mike he had been crying all night, as he passed Kate to come inside he kissed her softly on the cheek Kate closed the door behind him and made her way over to the couch.

"I went and spoke to Maxine this morning" Mike said as he went and sat on the arm chair opposite the couch

"Why would you do that?" Kate asked refusing to look at him

"Kate I know that Maxine told you to end things with me, but I also know that part of you meant what you said last night"

"Mike I..."

"Let me finish please" he said interrupting whatever Kate was going to say,

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to make things work between us, I know we've been running around each other for the past 3 years and every time we got close something would drag us apart. When you were with Jim I was so heartbroken to think that you could move on from giving us another chance, but I have to admit when I found out he ended things I was so happy that meant I could try and convince to you to me another chance. I know I ruined things by coming back on Hammersley but I would do anything for you and our son. Kate I love you so much it hurts" he said making his way over to lean into front of Kate who was now hunched over on the couch with tears in her eyes.

Looking up at Mike who was now leaning in front of her Kate couldn't help but let the tears flow she pulled Mike into a hug as he began to cry also. Pulling away from the hug Kate looked into his eyes

"Mike you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that but you only decide to say it once you find out you're going to be a Father, I haven't changed my mind I still think it's for the best that we just stay friends" she said as she leant back in the couch.

"I understand Kate I've been emotional coward but can we make a promise that if the chance comes we will give us another try again no matter the cost" mike said sitting next to her on the couch

"I can't promise anything but I do know that no matter what this child will know his father I want you to be there if not for me for him" Kate said resting her hand on her abdomen

"I'll be there I promise" he said as he rested his hand on hers that was on her abdomen just as he did the baby kicked and they both jumped in surprise looking deep in to each other's eyes.

Mike leaned in for one final kiss it wasn't full of passion like their usual kisses but full of sorrow and heartbreak, soft and slow a goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of shore leave was quite uneventful thankfully for Kate who honestly could not handle anymore drama at the moment. Mike had spent the last few days with Kate even if it was only as friends he slept in her spare room but sometimes he'd wake up and found Kate in the bed with him I guess she just needed to comfort, Kate had started having weird cravings for Honeycomb and Bananas which Mike found quite hilarious as she usually hated both he'd never seen her eat them before now.

Mike made a mental note to bring some on board so when she had a craving she had access to either. Kate had started to now show a little bit so she was thankful that the Navy outfit was quite baggy on her because she didn't want anyone else to know until she was ready to take Maternity leave and a shore posting for the rest of her pregnancy, however she knew she'd probably have to tell Swain and Nav, Swain for medical reasons and Nav because she'd probably get worried about Kate throwing up at the same time every morning. She just prayed that Nav would keep her secret and not tell anyone else on board.

Kate was getting changed into her Navy whites ready to head to Hammersley to watch over the loading of the supplies. Mike walked into her room to grab something from her ensuite when he saw Kate getting dressed not realising she didn't have her shirt on just yet he walked in

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were getting dressed" he said looking the floor

"It's fine Mike honestly you've seen me in less" she laughed looking at him she noticed he was staring at her abdomen which was now showing a little bump that Mike hadn't noticed the night before.

"Luckily your Navy clothes are baggy" he said pointing at her stomach

"Yeah but my White's aren't" she said smiling as she did up her shirt noticing it was that little bit tighter.

"Ah right I'll leave you to it" Mike said shifting uncomfortably as he left her room. She drove him crazy even when she didn't know she was doing it.

Mike made his way to the docks with Kate following behind in her own car so it didn't look suspicious. They both arrived a t Hammersley at the same time Kate made her way to her cabin to get settled in while Mike watched over the supplies being loaded. Kate was unpacking her bag and getting changed into her Navy clothes as Nav walked in

"Whoa X, got a baby in there have ya?" she joked as she noticed Kates small but noticeable bump, Kate just smiled,

"wait are you?" Kate nodded her head

"OH MY GOD! That's so amazing I'm so happy for you!" Nav screamed as she wrapped Kate in a hug and jumped up and down in excitement

"Careful Nav you're going to make me hurl" Kate laughed as she sat down in the desk chair

"So how far along are you?" Nav asked sitting down on Kates rack

"6 weeks and a bit" Kate said as she did up her shirt

"Who's the father"

"Ah you're not getting that much out of me Nav" she laughed as she got up ready to head to the bridge

"Damn" Nav laughed

"Please don't tell anyone the only people who know is you and the CO and I've got to tell Swain for medical reason"

"I won't say anything promise" Nav said as she gave Kate another hug, Kate laughed as she left their cabin and made her way to the bridge where Mike had now taken residence with Swain.

Mike turned and smiled at Kate as she walked in he knew she must have told Nav because he heard screaming as he walked past to his own cabin

"How was your shore leave Ma'am?" Swain asked as he looked a Kate

"Very well thanks Swain, how about yours?"

"Good thank you ma'am Chloe was glad to have me home for a bit" he said smiling between Mike and Kate.

Mike moved towards Kate who was now standing near the captain's chair

"I informed Swain of your pregnancy" he said smiling at her

"thanks, I just had to deal with Nav" she laughed at him

"how did she take it?"

"She tried to find out who the father was" Kate winked at him, Mike placed his hand on the small of her back when Swain wasn't looking

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't" Kate smiled at him and this was the scene that Nav walked in on

"Good morning Sir" Nav said as she smiled at Kate

"Ah morning Nav" Mike said as he removed his hand away from Kate's back and sat in the captain's chair. Kate made her way over to Nav near the EOD

"It's the CO isn't it?" she said cheekily

"what! No" Kate said trying to hide her smile

"Sure" Nav said now focusing back on the screen.

"Right let's get going X, Everyone on board?"

"Yes Sir, everyone accounted for" Kate smiled as she took a seat next to him

"Right set a course Nav, and take us out"

"Yes Sir" Nav replied looking between the CO and Kate, she knew something was going on between the two but she didn't know how to prove it.

One way or another she would find out..


	15. Chapter 15

Kate was down in the Galley getting a Banana when Mike walked in to see her he laughed

"Baby hungry? You're eating one of your cravings" he whispered as he moved past her to grab a coffee.

"Just a little, starting craving some Honeycomb but couldn't find any" Kate said as she took a bite out of her Banana,

Mike leant against the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil he smirked at Kate

"What?" Kate asked as she moved closer to him

"Nothing" Mike laughed as he watched her finish her Banana as she grabbed another one.

"It's not for me it's for the baby" she smirked at him,

"Oh I know" Mike laughed as he moved closer to Kate mouths inches apart, Kate could feel Mike's breath on her cheek

"Mike" Kate whispered as Mike brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss pushing her against the counter Kate kissed him more passionately dropping her Banana on the floor, before they realised where they were Nav had walked in

"Oh my god"

Kate and Mike turned to see Nav standing there with her mouth open, Kate quickly pushed Mike away exiting the Galley quickly before Nav could say anything to her leaving Mike standing in the Galley speechless while Nav stood there staring at him.

Mike smiled at her as he grabbed his coffee to go

"All yours Nav" he said pointing at the kettle as he left the galley and headed to the bridge for his watch. Kate was sitting on her rack as Nav walked in

"I knew it!" she said sitting down next to Kate

"Nav it's not what it looks like"

"So it didn't look like you and the CO had your tongues down each other's throats"

"No…"

"Kate what's going on?" Nav asked looking at Kate who was now fiddling with the button on her shirt,

"Nothing Nav" Kate said smiling at her

"Kate... Is Mike the father of your baby?" Kate nodded her head not sure what to say as she was worried that Nav might tell her secret

"Oh Kate..." she said pulling Kate into a side hug

"It's fine Nav, we've decided to just be friends but he promised to be there for the baby" she said pulling away from Nav's embrace

"That's not what it looked like in there" Nav said giving a questing look to Kate

"I know... He has some hold over me, ugh that man" Kate laughed as she saw Nav covering her ears not wanting to hear about her CO in that way.

"Ha-ha, sorry to much information"

"Ah yeah" Nav said laughing back at her

"XO to the bridge at the rush, XO to the bridge at the rush" Kate heard over the loudspeaker though the ship

"I better go" Kate said standing up and straightening her uniform smiling at Nav as she made her way out of their cabin and towards the bridge.

Making her way up to the bridge Kate walked into what looked like the scene of a horror movie there was a boat called the 'Sea Emperor' needing there help that had caught fire due to a leaking petrol tank there was flames everywhere as Kate made her way over to Mike who was sitting in the Captain's chair

"Sir, you called" she said smiling at him as he got out of the Captain's chair

"Yes X, there are survivors from the boat and we need to go pick them up"

"Yes Sir, I'll prepare a RHIB"

"Ah Kate…" he said grabbing her arm softly

"We don't know what's over there so e careful please"

"Don't worry I'll be fine" she said walking over to the loudspeaker

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate called out as she made her way down to the RHIB. Arriving at the 'Sea Emperor' Kate could straight away that they needed to evacuate the boat there was no way it was going to last any longer it was about ready to Blow

"Swaine I need you to get any personal off the boat straight away, once there on the RHIB you can start checking them over for burns and any injury's"

"Yes Ma'am" Swain said seeing the panic in Kate's eyes.

"Charlie 82 this is X-ray 82 over" Kate said into the radio

"X-ray 82 this is Charlie 82, Sit rep over" Mike replied from the radio in the bridge.

"There's 4 POB on board can't see any injured as of yet just very bad smoke inhalation"

"Ok Charlie 82 get them on board then make your way back to Hammersley"

"Yes Sir" Kate said putting the radio down,

"Ok let's get everyone on the RHIB and head back to Hammersley" Kate said looking at 2DAD's and Swaine

"Yes Ma'am" they both answered helping the people on board the RHIB

"Looks like it going to blow X!" 2DAD's yelled

"Hurry up! Get everyone on board the RHIB now!" Kate yelled as mike said through the radio

"Sit rep X" the driver having pulled the RHIB away from the boat just in time as it exploded

"Take cover!" Swaine yelled, as the force from the exploding boat pushed them sideways sending everyone flying into the water.

Mike dropped the radio as he watched the horrific scene unfold all he could think about was Kate and there baby and just pray that they were ok!


	16. Chapter 16

Kate got flung the furthest and hit the water hard she hissed at the pain as she was knocked unconscious back on the bridge Mike was running around Frantically

"Get the other RHIB in the water now!" he said yelling at Nav and Charge

"Yes Sir" they said back as they made their way down to prepare the second RHIB. With the second RHIB in the water Mike was looking through his binoculars trying to spot Kate, the second RHIB had picked up 2DAD's and Swain plus all the passengers it was just Kate that they couldn't locate and Mike was getting worried.

"Sir we can't find the X anywhere" Charge said into the radio

"Keep looking, she's got to be somewhere" Mike answered back. Bird was on the bridge helping look for Kate

"Sir!" she said pointing towards the debris of the boat

"Good spot Bird" he said as he picked up the radio

"Charge come around left 2 feet from your current position" Mike said into radio as he watched through his binoculars praying Kate was ok

"We got her Sir!" Charge answered back as they pulled Kate into the RHIB

"how is she?"

"she's unconscious and has a bit of a bump on her head, maybe have a few broken ribs but other than that she fine" Swain answered into the radio as the RHIB made the way back to Hammersley.

Mike stood in the hallway as he watched Swain and 2DAD's carry Kate into the wardroom his heart broke she was as pail as a ghost and she was unconscious

"Swain what's the go" he asked as 2DAD's left the room

"Sir?" Swain asked as he took of Kates cavalier

"Is the baby ok?" Mike asked silently as he didn't want any of the other officer's to hear

"Sir I think the baby's ok however Kate might have a few broken rib's so I need to check to see if this has disrupted the embryotic sack" he said as he saw the shocked look on Mike's face

"Ok do what you need to" he said as he leant down and whispered in Kate's ear

"You'll be ok Katie, hang in there" he kissed her forehead as he looked at swain an nodded for him to do what he needed to do, he left the wardroom and made his way to the bridge,

"X?" Swain said as he noticed Kate trying to move

"Swain?? It hurts" she said hissing as she talked the pain pulling at her Rib's

"Ma'am you need to stay still, we think you may have a few broken ribs and I need to check to see if the baby is ok" Swain said as he touched her shoulder gently

"My baby? Swain is it ok" swain grabbed the ultrasound machine and put some gel on Kates abdomen moving the wand over her abdomen he found a strong and steady heartbeat

"Its doing well X" Swain said pointing to the ultrasound machine to show her the image of her baby.

Kate began to cry she was overwhelmed that her baby was ok even though she was in pain.

"Thank you Swain" she said between sobs

"It's ok X, now get some rest you got a few bruised ribs luckily not broken and a slight concussion but other than that you and baby are doing well" he said smiling at her as she closed her eyes to get some rest.

"I'll come check on you again in a few hours" he said leaving the wardroom, leaving Kate to get some much needed rest.

A few hours later Kate stumbled her way up to the bridge, Mike turned in his chair surprised to see her up and about let alone on the bridge for her watch making his way over to her as she struggled to come up the stairs Mike took her hand in his as he helped her up the step

"What are you doing you should be resting"

"I feel fine just a bit bruised that's all" she said taking her hand back

"And the baby?" he whispered to her so that 2DAD's didn't over hear

"Swain said he's fine very strong heartbeat" she smiled at him as she took a seat in the captains chair

"And what did swain say about you?" he asked a little worried

"A few bruised ribs and a slight concussion but otherwise I'm fine"

"Good, I'll go and inform Maxine you have the ship" he said winking at her

"I have the ship" Kate replied smiling at him.

Down in Mike's cabin he was on the phone to Maxine informing her about the situation "Mike how's things"

"Not Good Maxine, we went to rescue some survivors of a boat called the 'Sea Emperor' when the fire hit the full tank and sent all my members including the passengers into the water. The X copped the worst of it she has a few bruised ribs and a concussion" "

And how's the baby?"

"The baby is fine luckily there's nothing wrong with him"

"Glad to hear Mike. When you finish this operation I'd like to see you and Kate in regards to her taking a shore leave"

"Yes Ma'am we will be at the docks in just under 2hours to drop of the passengers and refuel but then well be out again for another 2 months"

"Fair winds Mike, travel safe"

Mike hanged up the phone a little worried about how Kate would take it having to take a shore posting she knew that being pregnant would mean she would have to eventually take a shore posting but he'd miss her at least he knew she'd be safe on land.


	17. Chapter 17

Arriving back at Cairns Docks the passengers were taken to hospital to get looked over and for the crew 24h RR for the people who weren't on watch which was everyone except Mike and Kate, they hadn't had a chance to speak properly since what happened in the galley between them, and the fact that Nav caught them with their tongues down each other's throats.

Down in their cabin Kate was coming out of the bathroom from emptying her stomach when Nav walked in

"You ok Kate? You look really pale" Nav asked resting a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah Nav, just the baby kicking up a storm" Kate said taking a seat on her rack trying to compose herself

"Here" Nav said passing her some honeycomb, Kate's face lit up and smiled at Nav

"The Boss told me it was one of your craving"

"Thanks Nav"

"Alright I'm off" Nav said grabbing her bag and leaving their cabin

"Have a good shore leave" Kate smiled at her as she got up and made her way towards the bridge, Nav smiled at her as she headed off the ship.

Kate made her way up to the bridge as Mike turned around in his chair

"Ahh X, we need to go and see Maxine when your free" he said now getting up from his chair

"I don't think that's a good Idea Sir considering the past couple of days" Kate said taking a bite from her honeycomb

"Come on Kate"

"No I'm not going" she said taking a seat in the Captain chair that Mike had vacated, Mike nodded at her and went down to his cabin to inform Maxine that they were unable to leave the ship, Kate was left on the bridge alone when she began thinking about a few things 1 being the kiss they shared earlier that day, they had decided they were going to be just friends but they couldn't keep their hands off each other while Kate could blame the Hormones for having certain thoughts about Mike and wished that he would just hold her and never let go however much she tried to push them to the back of her mind it didn't work half the time.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts when Mike came back up to the bridge with a Banana in hand taking a bite out of it he smirked at Kate as she had a sad look on her face until he pulled out an extra one for Kate from his pocket.

"Thank you" Kate smiled as she peeled the Banana and took a bite. Kate vacated the CO's chair so that Mike could take a seat as she did he touched her arm slightly, Kate jolted at the touch

"Um, I'm going to go get a drink from the galley"

"Kate" he whispered as she tried to move past him

"Mike please don't, don't make this harder than it already is" she said refusing to meet his gaze

"It doesn't need to be" he said as he pulled her close into an almost hug

"I don't know if I can handle you touching me" She said as she tried to move back

"Kate…" he said as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him

"I thought we decided to not start anything" Kate said looking a his mouth

"You decided I didn't" he said leaning in that inch closer so that their lips were only inches apart

"Mike…" Kate started to say but was cut off by Mike placing a longing kiss on her lips, pulling her into a hug Mike pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled into his chest more

"Someone's going to see us" she reluctantly as she began to pull away

"Everyone's on shore leave for 24h" he said as he gripped her tighter

"Just a few minutes longer" he said as Kate gripped his shirt as she hugged him.

Pulling away a few minutes later Mike smiled at her as he moved back and sat in the CO's chair as Kate made her way to the galley to get a drink and another Banana as she was craving them, It's like Mike had a hold over her and the baby because whenever she was near him the baby wouldn't calm down and she always felt like one of her cravings.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate made her way to the Galley while Mike stayed up on the bridge, she had been making her self a hot chocolate and Mike a coffee when she began to feel quite dizzy all of a sudden she gripped the corner of the bench to try and stop herself from falling over but didn't quite catch it in time before she knew it she was lying unconscious on the floor in the galley. Mike began to worry when Kate didn't come back after a good 10mins when she said she was only going to be a few minutes, making his way towards the galley he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kate lying there unconscious and pail

"Kate!" he said rushing over to her where she was sprawled out on the floor

"Kate, Can you hear me?" checking her pulse it was weak and rapid, he didn't know what to do he was all alone on the ship everyone else was on shore leave. Luckily at that precise moment 2DAD's walked past he forgot his mobile in his cabin

"2DAD's!" Mike yelled as he disappeared around the corner, 2DAD's having heard someone call his name turned back around and looked over the counter seeing Mike sitting on the floor with a unconscious Kate in his lap he ran around to the door and entered

"Sir what happened?" he asked looking down at Kate

"I don't know, I just found her like this, I need you to call an ambulance now!" he said yelling at him to go and find a phone to call an ambulance

"Yes Sir!" 2DAD's said racing out of the galley towards his cabin where he knew his Mobile phone was still.

Back in the galley Mike was talking to Kate hoping she would wake up by the sound of his voice

"Come on Kate, you need to wake up" he said gently caressing her cheek, Kate could feel Mike's touch and she could hear him but she couldn't speak or move no matter how much she wanted to her mind kept telling her to not fight it.

"Sir, the ambulance is 5 minutes away" 2DAD's said as he entered back into the galley crouching beside Mike

"How is she Sir?"

"I don't know 2DAD's she just seems to be unconscious her pluse is weak and rapid" Mike said holding back the tears

"She's tough Sir, she'll be ok" 2DAD's said placing a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder

"Did she say anything to you about not feeling well?" Mike asked hoping that she at least told someone if she wasn't well

"No all she said was that Swaine cleared her but told her to rest"

"Dammit Kate, never was one to follow instructions" Mike smiled at the thought of sharing a throat ripping debate with Kate over her needing to rest, he was brought out of his thoughts when the ambulance arrived

"Does anyone know what happened?" the ambulance officer asked looking between Mike and 2DAD's

Mike shook his head "I found her like that unconscious on the floor, I didn't move her just in case she hit her head and her pulse is rapid and weak"

"Thank you, you did the right thing. We'll take it from here. How old is she?" the Officer said as him and his colleague lifted Kate slowly onto the streacher

"28" Mike replied eyes not leaving Kate

"28 year old female possible concussion Pulse is weak and rapid" the second Officer said into the radio

As they carried Kate out to the waiting Ambulance Mike and 2DAD's followed behind

"Does she have any family we can call"

"No I'm the only person she sees as family" Mike said to the Officer

"Ok you come with her in the Ambulance if you like" he said pointing to the empty seat next to the streacher inside the Ambulance

"Ah 2DAD's can you inform Maxine and let her know I've gone to the hospital" Mike asked looking at 2DAD's with a blank stare

"Yes Sir, keep us updated if anything changes"

"I will thank you" he said as the doors to the ambulance closed he turned to look down at Kate with tears in his eyes he gripped her hand tightly in his and prayed that she was going to be ok and their unborn child

So I wanted to put a twist on my story because I wanted to keep people interested I'll upload again soon once I figure out the direction I'm going to go (death or live) sorry if people hate me for that. Review and let me know what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

Kate awoke with a massive headache looking around the room she didn't understand where she was or how she got here, the last thing she remembered was being in the galley and then nothing. Looking to the chair next to her she saw the sleeping form of Mike sitting in an uncomfortable position

"Mike" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Mike suddenly awoke and jumped from his chair at the sight of Kate staring back at him

"Hey" he said brushing the hair from her face looking up at Mike, Kate couldn't help but wonder what happened

"What happened?"

"You collapsed in the galley, you got knocked unconscious" he said continuing to brush her hair with his handhand

"Where am I?"

"Your in Hospital, you wouldn't wake up so 2DAD's called the ambulance"

"Oh god,do they know what happened?"

"Well the doctors rushed you into a CT scan as soon as we arrived" Mike said now sitting down not looking at her

"Mike? What aren't you telling me?" she said getting worked up

"They found a bleed on the front of your brain it's what caused you to become unconscious" he said gripping her hand in his

"A bleed?!" she said trying to move

"Kate you need to calm down it's not good for you and the baby"

"Aw my head hurts" she said reaching up to touch her head panicking when she felt a bandage looking at Mike it's likelike he could read her mind he answered

"They needed to do surgery to stop the bleed before it go to serious"

To shocked to answer Kate began to cry

"I'll go get the doctor" Mike said kissing the back of her hand as he left to go find a doctor.

While Mike was gone all Kate could think about was how she got a bleed on the brain and if the trauma from the surgery had affected her baby, Mike walked in with the doctor as Kate was composing herself

"Ah Miss McGregor, glad to see your awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked her while he looked at her chart

"Like my head is going to explode" she replied with a bit of sarcasm

"Yes well that's perfectly normal it's your brain swelling from the surgery it should feel better in a couple of days" he replied smiling at her

"Do you have any questions?"

"My baby, is it ok?"

"Yes your baby is perfectly strong no trauma from the accident or the operation. Now I want you on bed rest for 2 months just to let your body heal, you can go home in a couple of days as long as there is someone there to look after you" he replied looking towards Mike who was holding Kate's hand in his

"I'll be there" he said squeezing Kate's hand as he smiled at the doctor

"Ok good, I'll be back to check on you again soon" he said leaving the room.

Mike turned to look at Kate knowing she was going to object

"I'll asked Maxine for some time off" he said sitting down in the chair next to her bed

"Mike..."

"Nope I won't let you argue about this it's already decided" he said now arising from his chair as he placed a kiss on her forehead "I'll be back in a sec" he said as he walked out of her room to call Maxine.

Kate tired from the days events layed down in the bed as she rested her head apon the pillow she fell into a deep sleep with thoughts of Mike being beside her through her recovery...


	20. Chapter 20

Mike made his way to the waiting area of the hospital as he dialled in Maxine's number taking a seat while he waited for her to pick up

"Mike, what can I do for you? How's Kate?"

"She's as good as can be expected" he answered rubbing his hand across his forehead as he spoke into the phone

"Did you inform the crew?"

"No not yet Max, I'm actually calling about the possibility of getting Hammersley to stay in port for 2 months"

"I can see what I can do but may I ask why?" Maxine asked not really wanting the answer she already knew

"Well Kate has to be on bed rest for 2 months for the swelling in the brain to subside and for her body to recover but they won't send her home unless she has someone there with her" he answered knowing that Maxine was not happy on the other side of the phone just by the silence

Maxine sighed "Well... I'm sure the BRASS wouldn't have a problem with that if you catch up with your paperwork while your on leave, they can send out Kingston if need be"

"Thanks Max, greatly appreciate it" he replied with a huge smile on his face

"Give Kate my wishes"

"Will do, Bye"

"Bye" Maxine said hanging up the phone.

Mike made his way back into Kate's room coming to a sight that melted his heart Kate was sound asleep (snoring) which made him laugh, but what made his heart flutter was that she had both hands resting protectively on her abdomen in a cuddling motion protecting her child, their child.

Back in Maxine's office she had been in a bad mood ever since Mike rang asking for time off to spend with Kate, if she wasn't injured as badly as she was she would have told him 'No' that protecting Australian waters was more important but never had she imagined Kate would have a bleed on the brain.

She had rang the hospital after Kate's surgery asking to be informed as her superior she had a right to know the Doctor's told her that it was a close call they had almost lost her and the baby during surgery but they hadn't informed Mike yet, Maxine told them to not tell him as it would most likely lead to him doing something drastic like quitting the Navy just to spend every lastling second with her.

It wasn't that Maxine hated Kate it was just that she didn't think she was good enough for Mike, she remembers him telling her about a Women one night 8 years ago that broke his heart didn't work out because they were both in the Navy, this lead to Mike leaning on Maxine for support which lead to them drinking to much and sleeping together.

What would Maxine say if she knew that women was Kate and if she did would she use it to her advantage and cause more trouble for expecting parents to be??


	21. Chapter 21

Mike awoke the next morning with a crink in his neck as he stood up to stretch and crack his neck he noticed Kate wasn't in her bed, he began to panic until he heard voices coming from the adjoining bathroom he sat back down just as Kate walked out of the bathroom with the nurse she smiled when she noticed Mike was finally awake

"Hey your awake" she said as the nurse helped her back to the bed

"Why didn't you wake me" he teased

"Well you looked so peaceful, besides the nurse had to help me with a shower" she said smiling at the Nurse as she left.

Mike arose from his chair and kissed Kate's cheek as he did so he whispered in her ear

"I could have helped you"

Kate laughed as she playfully smacked him on the arm "Oi" she said smirking back at him as he retook his place in the chair

"Why don't you go home" she said looking at his tired form

"I'm fine Kate, and I want to be here with you when the doctor comes back"

"There's no use in arguing is there?" she said as she layed back in the bed

"Nope" Mike said as he moved from his chair and sat at the end of her bed smirking at her.

A few Minutes later there was a knock at Kates hospital door, coming around the corner there was a teddy bear at first Kate was a little confused until she realised it was Nav

"Hey Nav" Kate said as Nav made her way over to her

"Hey" she said giving Kate a gently hug

"I'll leave you girls to it" Mike said as he went to leave he winked at Kate not going unnoticed by Nav

"So, why are you here Nikki?" Kate asked shuffling in the bed so Nav could sit next to her

"Your my Bestfriend I was worried, 2DAD's told everyone so don't be surprised you get surrounded by Hammersley crew later today" Nav laughed as she snuggled in resting her head against Kate's shoulder.

"You had me worried there Kate" she said resting her hand on Kate's abdomen

"You know me love the attention" Kate joked as she rested her head on Nikki's

"I'm serious Kate I'd don't know what I'd do if I lost my Bestfriend and my neice or nephew" she said rubbing Kate's belly

"I'm alright Nikki, we're both alright" she said placing her hand on Nikki's that rested on her abdomen, as she did this the baby started to kick

Nav's face lit up like a child at Christmas "Hey there bud I'm your Auntie Nikki" dhe said as she snuggled closer to Kate.

Kate jujust looked on remembering when she first arrived on Hammersley Nav disliked her very much but now they were more like sister's than friends and to have Nikki with her through this Pregnancy meant a great deal to her seeing as she didn't have a Mum or any siblings. A few hours later Mike walked in with a Banana for Kate and a coffee for himself, Nav had fallen asleep snuggled in with Kate with her hand still resting on her abdomen,

"Hey,Thanks" Kate whispered as dhe took the Banana and set it on the table

"How long she been like that?" Mike asked pointing at Nikki

"Since you left a few hours ago"

"It's hard to beleive you two are close now" Mike said chuckling as he remembered the time Nav complained about Kate for taking the bottom bunk in their shared cabin.

"She's given herself honorary Aunt status" Kate laughed which awoke Nikki

"Sorry" she said as Nikki moved off the bed, "Your right I should get going, sorry for falling asleep on you" Nikki laughed as she fixed her hair

"It's fine Nav, actually having you there the baby was the calmest it's ever been, now Daddy's back it's causing a ruckus" Kate laughed as Nikki grabbed her bag ready to leave "Look after yourself McGregor" she winked as she walked out.

Mike sat there speechless since when did Nav know the baby was his

"Um Kate.." he began to say but was cut-off by Kate "She guessed, but its fine she won't tell anyone if she knew what was good for her" Kate chuckled.

Kate's doctor arrived just as Mike was about to talk

"Miss McGregor, guess what. You've been cleared and you can go home today if you like" the doctor said smiling at Kate's happy expression

"Right I'll just get your discharge papers and then you can go"

"Thank you" Kate said smiling at Mike.

Arriving home with Mike fusing over her because she insisted she could look after herself and that he doesn't need to stay, Kate unlcoked the door and walked to the couch flopping down in it as Mike carried her overnight bag

"It's so good to be home" she said resting her head on the back of the couch

"You've only been in hospital for 2 days" Mike laughed

"Exactly!" Kate commented as Mike grabbed her a glass of water and some pills

"Mike I don't need you to fuss over me"

"I'm not" he said handing her the glass of water and her tablets

"Now, what do you feel like for tea?" he said clapping his hands together

"Mike... Go home I'll be fine" she said getting off the couch and walking over to where he stood

"Nope your stuck with me McGregor"

"Fine"

"This way to the spare room" he joked as he made his way upstairs towards Kate's room.

Kate followed him "Your not staying in here with me" she said smirking

"Why not, don't trust yourself?" he joked as he sat on the bed

"It's not me I'm worried about" she laughed taking a step towards him.

Mike pulled Kate down onto his lap as he brushed her hair out of her face "I'll be on my best behaviour" he whispered in her ear making her shudder as his breath touched her neck.

"Mike, seriously stop you know I can't control these Hormones" she said looking into his eyes

"I know" he laughed as he moved closer and kissed her slowly, setting off feelings in both of them they tried to deny since they decided to just be friends. They couldn't hold back their emotions any longer and they made love to each other.

Lying in each other's arms hours later both enjoying the closeness of each other they both drifted off to sleep knowing that they were definitely going to be more than just friends...

I'd appreciate it if you told me if I should continue or end things hear let me know :)


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Kate awoke with a strong arm wrapped carefree around her waist as she moved it slowly to get up it wrapped tighter and pulled her back into the bed flush against Mike's chest they both laughed

"Where are you off to in a hurry" he said as he kissed her collarbone

"Mm.. No where" she managed to get out as Mike began nipping at her neck and making his way up to her lips, just inches away from her lips and Kate had the sudden urge of needing to throw up the same urge she'd been having since her Pregnancy was comfirmed. Pushing Mike's head back as she jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach, at first Mike was confused and hurt but then he realised what had happened,

"I'll go make some breakfast" he said hopping out of the bed and pulling on his pants.

Making his way downstairs towards the kitchen Mike was cut off by a knock at the door, opening the door he was surprised to see Maxine standing there on the other side

"Ah Maxine, what are you doing here? It's 08:00" he said now embarrassed that he answered the door in just his pants and no shirt

"I came to see how Kate was doing, why are you here?" she pointed at his chest

"Oh Um, I slept in the spare room" he said letting her in and making his way to the kitchen

Just at that precise moment Kate made her way downstairs in Mike's T-shirt from the day before not realiseing that Maxine was there "How's that breakfast coming along?" she said now looking up and noticing Maxine

"Oh Ma'am, um what are you doing here?"

"I came to check and see how you were" she said with a smugness realising she had just caught Mike and Kate out.

"I'll just go and have a quick shower and get dressed" Kate said as she turned pink with embarrassment

As Kate her way back up stairs Mike handed Maxine a cup of coffee

"So why are you really here Max?" he asked as he went and took a seat on the couch, Maxine following behind

"I'd like to know what's going on now between you and Kate?"

"Well..."

"How long Mike?" Maxine asked not really wanting a answer if she was being honest

"Do you remember that women 8 years ago?"

"Yes she broke your heart" at this moment Kate was making her way down the stairs but stoped in her tracks when she heard what Maxine said, standing on the stairs out of sight Kate listened in

"Well it didn't really happen like that"

"Oh god Mike please don't tell me that was Kate"

"Um yeah, we met before Watson Bay and then we found out she was in the class I was instructing"

"Seriously, you slept with a student. Do you have any idea how many rules you broke!"

"Yes Maxine I do, and I didn't care I still don't I love Kate and nothing you say or do is going to change that"

"You realise that I need to tell the BRASS"

"You do what you need to but I'm not changing my mind" he said crossing his arms

"Bloody Hell Mike, did you have contact with her after that night you came to mine and got drunk?"

"No I didn't see her again until 3 years ago, Max that night you know that Kate can never know what happened between us"

'What happened between them?' Kate thought to herself

"Yes I understand, why did you leave her?"

"Because you ordered me to take command of Hammersley" he said now getting up and heading towards the kitchen as he did he noticed Kate sitting on the steps

"Kate... How long have you been sitting there?" he said walking over to comfort her

"Long enough" she said getting up and making her way back to her bedroom.

"Shit.." Mike whispered to himself

"I think it's best you leave Maxine I need to see if Kate's ok" he said walking her to the front door

"Sorry..." she said as she left heading out the front door.

After seeing Maxine out Mike made his way up stairs to Kate's room

"Kate.." he said softly tapping on her door as he entered, Kate sat on her bed with her knees up to her chin

"What happened between you and Maxine after we you left me?" she said not looking at him,

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes" she said now looking up at him

Mike knew what he was about to tell Kate could possibly change things between them forever, would she ever forgive him?


	23. Chapter 23

Mike couldn't find the right words to tell Kate so he just began at the beginning,

"After I left, I was heartbroken and I know that I left without saying goodbye but it was because I was scared I was falling in love with you at the time and I ran away instead of telling you how I felt. I went and saw Maxine who at the time was married to Stuart they were both great mates and let me stay with them until I found a place. Anyway Maxine and Stuart had a fight and I was drinking trying to forget what I had done and Maxine joined me, we drank quite alot and ended up sleeping together the next morning we both agreed that it was a huge mistake and should never of happened" he said sitting next to Kate, who refused to look at him

"Maxine made up with Stuart and I started on Hammersley to following week, we never talked about it since it happened because we both agreed it shouldn't have" he said shifting closer to Kate

"Kate you have to believe me it meant nothing it was just a drunk mistake" he said reaching for her hand interlocking his fingers in hers

"I believe you" she said now looking up at him

"It's just hard to imagine you sleeping with her I mean she was married" Kate said looking back at their interlocked hands

"I know but we were both drunk and it just happened"

"Still Knocker, you couldn't have found anyone else, Haha" she joked as she shoved him

"Oh Haha, very funny" he said now tickling her

"Don't..." Kate said warning him as he pulled her close and flipped her onto the bed so he was just hovering above her, Kate gave him a 'really' look and Mike just smirked

"I love you Katie" he said as he leaned in for a kiss

"I love you too" she said kissing him back an nudging him in the side so he'd move and she could get up

"Ouch" he joked as Kate arose from the bed

"I don't know about you but this little one is hungry" she said placing her hand on her stomach Mike smiled as he noticed Kate's bump had gotten bigger.

Following her into the kitchen as they made breakfast together Mike couldn't help but think of wether Kate truly did believe him or if she was just saying what he wanted to hear..

Ok people we're coming to the end very soon, I'm gonna skip forward a few months and then some more because I'm running out of ideas and I don't want to drag it on where it gets too boring


	24. Chapter 24

It's been exactly 2 months since Kate had her operation and she was felling great wanting to get back to work she spend almost every second with Mike while Hammersley was in Port when Mike got called out for a week because Kingston had broken down she missed him terribly but when he was back it was like he never left. Kate was now 12 weeks pregnant and it was definitely not hard to miss. It was going to be harder for her to hide it from the crew, 2DAD's had already noticed why she wasn't drinking alcohol when they were out at the pub with the crew before long everyone else would catch on. Kate decided she wanted to tell the crew tonight at the Pub before they found out from anyone else.

"Mike I want to tell the crew tonight" Kate said as she walked out from the bathroom in her robe

"Are you sure?" he asked sitting on the bed

"Yeah they're going to find out eventually and I think 2DAD's might have figured out why I don't drink anymore" she said smirking at him

"Are we going to tell them together?"

"Only if you want to"

"Of course I do Kate I wanna show you off" he said pulling her down onto his lap

"Good" Kate smirked giving him a quick kiss before hopping off his lap and getting dressed.

Arriving at the pub Mike and Kate were immediately called over by the crew who were sitting in a booth in the far corner

"Hey Boss,X over here" 2DAD's said waving at them

"Here goes nothing" Mike whispered in Kate's ear as he walked over to the booth with Kate following behind him.

"Hey everyone" Kate said taking a seat next to Nikki

"I'll go get some drinks" Mike said making his way to the bar

"So what's new X" Swaine asked having noticed she was now showing,

"Nothing knew just glad to be not on bed rest anymore" she laughed

"How is the head Kate?" Nikki asked looking at Kate's head the small patch from where her hair was growing again when they had to shave a bit to do surgery

"Pretty good, no more dizziness or pain. Just wish my hair would grow quicker" she laughed as she brushed her hair with her hand to cover the spot that was growing back.

"Here we go" Mike said carrying a tray of drinks with a lemonade for Kate handing them around he winked at Kate as he gave her drink to her which didn't go unseen by 2DAD's

"So X, how come you don't have any fun anymore?" 2DAD's asked pointing to her drink

"Well.. I suppose your all going to find out soon enough... I'm Pregnant" she said as she took a sip from her drink

2DAD's nearly spat his drink out as Kate spoke he just figured she didn't want to drink anymore because the last time she did she got drunk and danced on the table.

Mike made his towards the bathroom when Charge blurted out

"Congratulations Ma'am"

"Who's the father?" 2DAD's asked without really thinking

"2DAD's!" Swaine said as he hit him in the arm

"What?" he said looking confused

"I think it's your shout" said Charge passing him his empty glass,

Kate sat there speechless she knew they'd probably ask about the father but she hadn't really thought about. Mike made his way back to the table as he placed a hand on the small of Kate's back, looking at him she smiled this didn't go unnoticed by the crew

"No!" 2DAD's said looking surprised

"Have I missed something?" Mike said looking at Kate who was smirking, Mike looked questioningly at 2DAD's, Swaine just laughed as he looked like a kid who caught his parents doing the deed

"I propose a toast, to the CO and the X Congratulations on your little Sailor" Charge said raising his class.

"To the CO and the X" everyone said clinking their glasses together

Later that night Mike and Kate layed in bed cuddled up to each other

"I can't believe 2DAD's didn't figure it out sooner" Kate said as she chuckled into Mike's chest

"Well our 2DAD's isn't one for being the last to found out things, I think it shook him that Charge figured it out before him" Mike said laughing

so next Chapter I'll probably skip ahead to when the baby is born and probably end it there i hope you all have enjoyed my story!


	25. Epilogue

**6 Month's later**

Mike and Kate had been spending every second together when they weren't out at Sea, Kate began a shore posting when she was 7 Month's she didn't like the idea of taking a Shore posting but it was safer for her and her Baby. Kate went into labour when Mike was out at Sea.

Maxine had called Hammersley telling them to come back to port straight away so that Mike could be there for the birth of his child it took them 3h to arrive back at Port and Mike made his way to the hospital, Kate had been in labour for 5h when Mike arrived he stayed with Kate the entire time supporting her and calming her when she needed him.

Kate had been in Labour for 12h before she gave birth to a Beautiful baby Boy they named him 'Mathew Michael McGregor Flynn' he weighed 2.5 kilograms (5.5lb) he was healthy and he had his Mother's luscious Blonde hair and his Father's Sea Blue eyes, he was perfect. Mike and Kate couldn't be happier the whole crew were there in the waiting room and cheered when Mike came out and told them it was a boy, Nikki made her way in to see Kate and like Mathew (Matt) for short. Kate had asked her to be his Godmother she graciously accepted, Mike asked Swaine to be the Godfather who was overwhelmed with joy.

Kate and Mike were finally a family something they had dreamed about sonce Watson Bay and now there dream had come true, all that Mike had to do next was Pop the question.

But that's another story...

Thank you all for sticking with me through the end I do hope you all enjoy, and check out some of my other's stories. Keep and eye out for more to come my next sotry will be a Blue Heelers. Thank you again!! Xx


End file.
